


Boundary Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alot of swearing, Alumni Dildo's: Yes They Light Up, Could be a reality show but really isn't, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, it's highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boundary Crush: [boun-duh-ree, kruhsh] noun; A crush that is so far from a person's ordinary it's considered out of bounds. It does not count and therefore shall not develop into any type of romance.Unless, you are Eren Yeager, that is





	1. Chicken Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Riku: Enjoy this beautiful piece of shit~

"Christ, if I get one more hour of this shit I swear my head is going to explode."

Eren swings the the door open and stands on the line behind the counter. It was finally 12:35, the beginning of lunch period. He waited two long hours and he'd be damned if he had to wait more.

"Hm, 2 for $2.50 doesn't sound bad. But that deal on the 12 piece chicken nuggets is cheaper...what the," he squints his eyes to read the menu. "The fuck do you mean only one sauce free of charge?! Who do these people think I am paying for extra got damn sauce!"

A middle aged short woman turns her head back and glares at Eren. "Why don't you go to a different fast food place then if you want to complain so much?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself? Oh wait! You're too old. I guess some bingo back at your elderly home ought to pick up those raisins poking through."

"They're called breasts Mister."

Eren scoffs. "Oh really, because they look like they can use some fucking life alert right now. Beep! Beep! _Help, my titties have fallen and I can't pick them up!"_

She storms off of the line, unaware that she was next. Eren marches up to counter full of triumph. "Finally, now, I'll have the 12 piece chicken nuggets and a large coke please."

The Batista, with short black hair and long nail extensions, punches his order in. "Any sauce?"

"I'll have sweet and sour, no, barbeque, no, sweet and sour, no barbeque, no, both!"

_Click, click_. "That'll be $15.36"

The brunette gives her a cold stare. "Excuse me? Your menu says $3.50 where the fuck did you get a 15 from?!"

"You do realize we are an elite fast food restaurant with a prestigious reputation. The less money we get the increase in statistics going down. So you have to pay an extra five dollars for another sauce."

"Oh fuck me right in the asshole! And I suppose Jesus was born here as well since you want to make it out like that. That's $8.50 plus tax learn how to add you stupid cunt!"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Are you going to pay now or what?"

Eren wasn't listening. He turns his back to her and spots the old lady from earlier. He makes his way over and crosses his arms. "You were right you old hag, I should have gone to another place. Since you were still a bitch about it I don't suppose you have any suggestions?"

"I'll tell you when you learn some manners. Back in my days you'd get slapped so hard your hairs might fall out." she opens the door and walks out. Turning her heel aggressively to enter the parking lot.

Eren opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it. This wretched place didn't deserve any more of his time. If there was one person who would listen to him, it was Armin. He takes his phone out of his pocket and turns it on. "Well would you take a got damn look at that! Lunch time is almost over and I haven't even got my fucking chicken nuggets. This is bullshit!"

He runs out of McDonald's and down the block leading towards his school. Resisting the urge to push people out of the way. Eren couldn't care if he was late to Geometry, he just didn't want to hear Mr. Smith's annoying mouth.

Eren Heinz Yaeger was a sixteen year old boy who attended Sina High. A school who couldn't get any more fucked than it is. Only in his second year, the most he adapts to is having friends.

"So rhombus, or rhombi for short, have consecutive angles that are supplementary. That means it equals 180°, making this shape a parallelogram as well," the sound of the door opening shifts Erwin's gaze to see Eren walk in. "Mr. Yaeger, I see you're late...again."

"Mr. Smith, I see you haven't shaved those large fucking ferrets on your forehead...again."

The blond sighs, mumbling under his breath. "Always the fucking eyebrows....Please have a seat, you are disrupting my class."

He makes his way to the back, where Armin waits for him. "Hey.." Eren whispers as he sits down. Armin beams. "What took you so long?" Eren lets out a laugh while getting his notebook and pencil. "Wait until I tell you."

_SLAM!_ The door opens. "Where the fuck is some justice when you need it?!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jean Kirschstien. Nice seeing your head not so far up your ass." Eren says at the sight of his nemesis.

"Eren Yaeger. It's nice to see your mouth speaking rather than around somebody's dick. Well here's mine, suck it BITCH."

The brunette snares. "Mr. Smith, why aren't you telling this cunt to sit down huh? Don't tell me you're playing favorites now!"

"I'm not, Jean, please sit down." Erwin responds monotonously.

This was how Eren's afternoons normally went. A little insults here and there with a desperate call of wanting school to be over already. Geometry went along smoothly after that and then it was all over. He slept all throughout History and Chemistry. Soon, it was last period.

"Alright Armin I'll catch you and Mikasa after school, k?"

"Bye Eren, don't curse out the teacher this time."

"No promises."

He walks in, and pauses right there. "What, the shitnits?"

Sitting in his seat, all the way in the back, was a short black haired boy. He wore a blue blazer and cargo pants with Adidas sneakers. He obtained an undercut with the top half in a low man bun. His eyes fixed hard on whatever the hell he was drawing.

Eren makes his way over, figuring he'd solve this himself. The first thing he sees is this newcomer's drawing, his face scrunching in disgust. "Your drawing looks like shit."

The boy looks up, glaring into Eren's green orbs. "I'd watch your fucking mouth kid, Atleast I'm not fifteen minutes late."

"Oh I'm sorry, Who the fuck are you again?"

"Tch. What's it to you?"

"It's means everything to me dickwad, you're in my seat!"

"I would tell you to marry this shit but my ass is occupying this chair for the next 35 minutes. You'll need to wait."

He was so caught up with being pissed, Eren couldn't notice how beautiful this man was. No pores, no wrinkles, and piercing blue eyes. Or maybe he did, which made him even more pissed. He was torn between saying "Fight me" and "Fuck off". They both sound good in his head and had a perfect sequence.

"Just....FUCK ME!"

Unnecessary silence followed. If this wasn't agitating enough than Eren was certainly agitated now. Levi just sits in his chair and pulls a smirk.

"What an odd request..........You're not my type."


	2. The "F" Word

"For fucks sakes Mom...no Mom, all we did was have sex...since when was it possible to get a man fucking pregnant Mom!?!.....Well maybe if you'd stop bullshitting me like mistaking me for a girl and buying tampons you wouldn't be having gray hairs since 23!"

Armin slams his phone shut and shoves it in his locker. There was fifteen minutes left until class starts and Eren was still not here. Unless Mikasa introduced a new boyfriend of hers he shouldn't be this late.

"Armin!" the doors swing open as Eren runs up to him. He was out of breath and very sweaty. "Thank God you sweet piece of Chee-burg."

"Eren what's wrong? You smell like Bert after second period in Gym."

Eren wraps his arms around Armin, then parts with a desperate look on his face. "How was I lucky to end up with a friend like you? So pure, such a virgin, and never curses."

He rolls his blue eyes. "I'm not doing your Chemistry homework, we were given different assignments anyways."

"I'm not here to fucking go on my knees and call you The Blond Messiah so you can write down why Aqueous doesn't mix with shitty hydrophobic liquids! I wanted to tell you about yesterday!"

"That may take a while," Armin crosses his arms before checking his watch. "We have four minutes, make the pitch real quick."

"I told him to fuck me."  
"............who?"  
"Him."  
"Eren, who's him?"  
"That fucker!"  
"Which fu......who?!?"  
"I don't know his got damn name so don't ask or you'll make me regret doing the silent treatment."

 _Riing!_  The bell has rung. Both men hurried to their first class, Economics. Possibly the only class with a likeable and pretty teacher. Even when no body liked the subject.

"Goodmorning Class."

"Good Morning Ms. Ral." they all replied.

"Now, since Halloween is in a week and you are all upset about it being on a school day, I've decided to host a costume party. However, it has to be school appropriate. Any suggestions?" Petra asks with a smile.

Ymir, a third year, raises her hand. "Slutty Nurses?"

"Sorry Ymir, that's not appropriate."  
"How about Slutty Cheerleaders?"  
"The uniforms for the cheer squad are short enough.  
"Slutty Pizza?"  
"No."  
"Slutty......sluts?"  
"Ymir, enough with the sl-"

"Let's just all be Eren, he's scary enough."

Eren jumps up from his seat. "Not cool Kirtschien, I didn't even say shit to you and already you got something to say! Here's a tip, oh wait, you get more than that every night with Marco!"

Petra slams her yard stick on the board to grab their attention. Her cheeks were rosy red and her nostrils flared. "Boys...enough". One thing no one ever vows to do was piss Ms. Petra off.

Eren sits down and stares out of the window, hoping to block out Jean's taunting mimics. The boy in the art room still swarmed around his head. It was enough to drive him crazy. He didn't even know his name. Yet here he was, those piercing blue eyes staring right back at him. The moment was so cliche Eren had to give himself a reality check. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Economics went by like a breeze. After a heated argument it all came down to a final idea for costumes: Food.

"One things for sure," Armin notes as him and Eren walk towards the entrance doors. "Sasha may know what we should wear."

"Sasha?! She's not even in our class! Don't you dare mention food to her either, Connie will skin us if she's into that habit of rambling about potatoes again."

"Saying it like its a curse."

"It is, the the fucking "f" word if I may."

An arm is draped over both of their shoulders. Already knowing who it was, they smiled. "Hey Mikasa" They said at the same time.

There she was, as pretty as day, with a sun dress on and her red scarf wrapped around her neck. A smile on her face as well. "What are you bitchboys up to?"

"Walking to Wendy's, Armin wanted a smoothie. I only came because he's paying for my chicken nuggets. You?" Eren replies scrolling through his feed on Instagram.

Mikasa opens up her bag and takes out an old drawing book, then passes it to Eren. "There's a student who is in your art class who lost this, I figured you'd want to give this back. I'm on my way to Jesse's house."

He grabs the book and quirks a brow. "Has this fucker ever heard of Michael's? And how the fuck am I supposed to give it back if there's no name?"

"There is a name you angry fuck, it's on the back. Levi Ackerman."

"Is he another one of Eren's seed?" Armin teases as they turn the corner to enter the street where Wendy's stood. Mikasa rolls her eyes. "No Armin, he's my cousin I told you guys about over the summer. Only me and my mother know him that well, he likes to be distant."

Eren laughs at that. "Judging by your pissy demeanor I can see why. Especially if I'm stuck looking at you kiss 2 versions of my older self every month!"

"Please Eren, the guys I used to date have nothing in common with you. You always complain that they look like you. Is having tan skin and ocean blue eyes really a big deal?!"

"The only thing they don't have in common is coming out of my mother's vagina!"

Wendy's wasn't packed like how they expected. Eren couldn't have been more thrilled when he races to the counter. "6 piece chicken nuggets with two sweet and sour sauce. Oh and a large coke."

The worker was a short blond woman with Rico spelled on her name tag.

Completely ignoring his order, she raises her arm to the menu. "Welcome to another Fast Food restaurant that sells the same greasy, fat foods you'd get at McDonald's. You however chose this place because there's a cute red-haired woman that is plastered on this building, our uniforms, and the bags your food comes in. Which is totally better than a redhead dressed in red, white, and yellow.  Scaring the shit out of your pants as his smile gets bigger."

All three give her odd looks. Rico sighs. "Forget what I said. What do you want?"

"Well excuse me for not telling you earlier Daria, I want some fucking nuggets and sweet and sour. If there isn't a got damn coke with that I swear to God you better lube up because I'm fucking your ass over to unemployment!"

"Eren!" Mikasa pushes him behind her. "See this is the reason Mom signed you up for Anger Management."

"Well I clearly haven't gone to the sessions! There's no point if I have to keep on dealing with asswipes like that Barbie with the bowl cut behind the counter." Eren fumes before turning around to go find a table. To his surprise, Jean and Connie were standing in front of him in their blue dodgeball uniforms. He rolls his eyes. "Ugh, what does Coach Zacharias want now?"

"There's a new member on the team." Connie says noticing Jean's act of wanting to make a smart remark.

"Finally! Who is it now? A jock from third year or fourth year?"

"Actually, none of those."

"Connie what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a girl Yaeger," Jean comments. "You won't have to feel left out anymore."

He chose not to respond back, but instead register what Jean just said. A girl.....on the dodgeball team. It didn't matter her gender, but if her credibility lies longer, she may root for the spot Eren longed to have.

 _Captain_. "We are so fucked."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku: Hope that was an awesome episode for you guys. The fun only starts now. Byyyeeeeeee!


	3. Take The L

Eren sits on the bench next to his fellow dodgeball teammates. From his right to the end there was Connie, Jean, Reiner, Armin, Bert, and their Coach, Mike Zacharias. The tall man was standing there writing on some sort of clipboard. Giving the players time to warm up before practice.

"So, when does this girl arrive?" Eren asks Connie. He shrugs. "I was told she had Biology with Marco before school ended. You know how smart kids are, staying behind to kiss the teachers ass and ask about extra credit."

"I'm right here _Gossip Girls_. Besides, my baby is doing something educational. You wouldn't know Yaeger...unless you and Armin have something going on." Jean sneers.

Armin yelps in surprise and hides behind his _Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix._ Blood rushing to his cheeks.

Eren stands up and marches straight over to Jean. Jabbing a finger into his chest with each word. "For the last time, keep your stereotypes in your got damn mouth where it belongs. I can't even have a best friend without you playing the million dollar _Did I suck his dick_ question!"

"Boys." Mike says sternly. "Keep it up and it's 15 laps around the school."

Jean snickers in Eren's direction. Eren just rolls his eyes and turns to sit back down. The last time he got into a quarrel with Jean it was 30 laps with 10 push-ups at each corner they crossed. Mike was so furious he had a substitute take charge for three practice sessions so he could cool off.

Moments later, Reiner's phone buzzes. "That must be her." he mumbles reading the text. Bert nudges him in the arm before they both stand up and walk back to the school entrance. "We'll be right back Coach Z." Reiner called.

Curiosity filled the rest of the team up. "What if it's someone we know?" Armin asks. Connie shakes his head. "It wouldn't be, Coach would know her name."

During their discussion Reiner and Bert return. Eren, as usual, was the first to stand up and walk over to them. "Took you guys long eno- **WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!!** "

She was barely 5 feet and 3 inches tall. Her short blond hair was in a ponytail with a short hair strand on one side; her long bang on the other. Light blue eyes stare at Eren as her long nose was  clearly noticeable.

"This is our little sister, Annie. She's the new member of the team." Bert replies a little too happy.

"You sure that's not a fucking gremlin?"

"No Eren-"

"Well whatever she is don't feed that shit past midnight."

The girl, Annie, brushes her long bang behind her ear with her finger. She opens her mouth to speak, but Mike is already with the four of them.  "Welcome to being the only girl. Since Eren already introduced himself, I thank him for volunteering."

"Volun-what....but how...you...how the fuck do you know I volunteer on the weekends that was supposed to be private who in the name of Satan told you?!? Armin you better start fucking talking or no Hunter x Hunter binge watching for a week!"

"I meant volunteer as participate-" Mike was cut off by Eren's ranting.

"That's what the fuck volunteering is you humanized golden retriever! Wasting my time folding clothes for snotty ungrateful little spawns of Satan when I could be jacking off to the fact that I have no life!"

He takes a deep breath, counts down from five, then speaks up again. "It means you and Annie will compete one on one as preparation for our next game. With your agility and speed you may be a worthy component and a great teacher."

"Oh..." Eren scratches the back of his head in shame. Maybe one session of Anger Management wouldn't hurt. "Then why the hell haven't we started yet?"

The field was set and one ball was lined up in the middle. On one end, Annie was busy playing with her long bang. She hadn't spoken since she came. On the other end, Eren busied himself with his shoelaces.

Coach Mike steps into the field and blows his whistle. "I don't want any fights or bitching. If you lose, take the L and go sit the fuck down. If you win, nobody really gives a shit so you could be mindful of others and not scream like you won a Golden Globe."

He blows his whistle again, and the game begins. Annie and Eren run up to grab it. Only because he was faster he managed to get it first. Annie backs away as fast as she could and keeps her stance firm. The ball is thrown, and she dodges it.

"Eren what the fuck you throw like a girl!" Jean screeches. Eren looks to makes sure Annie was still running after the ball before flipping the bird. "You better grab an extinguisher horse-face because this pussy is hotter than your mixtape!"

Annie sets the ball, throws her arm back, eyes squinted and feet firm. She pulls her arm forward and let's go of the ball. It flies through and hits Eren square in the face. She smiles a little as he falls over, then laughs as he fusses over the loss.

"Yaeger!" Mike yanks Eren up by the hair. "What did I say earlier?"

"It don't matter Coach he already made us boys look like a bunch of Bitches. Getting defeated by a girl. No offense Annie!" Connie replies.

She nods, then proceeds to leave the field. Practice was over. Eren however escapes Mike's grasps and runs over to her. "Hey! Where did you learn how to throw like that?"

".....My Dad taught me...."

"Cool. Well, sorry for what I said earlier. You still are a fucking gremlin to me, but that doesn't change the meaning if my next words. Welcome to the team. Want to be friends?" the brunette raises his hand for her to shake. Annie was shocked at first. Never has someone asked to be her friend. She takes it and shakes hands. "Thanks....Is your face okay?"

Eren rubs the purple spot on his left cheek. "Just a bruise, my Dad is a doctor. He'll know what to do."

"Okay kids, practice is over. Go home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku: I'm not sure how much chapters there will be but 50 is a tough estimate.....oh well byyyyeeeeeeee!


	4. Kindergarten

"So, you are here because?"

It was Saturday, supposedly his fifth appointment if Eren had attended all of them. He sits back on the red couch and studies the woman in front of him. She wore a purple pencil dress with lavender pumps. Even the highlights of her ponytail was a certain shade of purple.

"Anger Management, if that's not what the paper said. Isn't there supposed to be a group?" he replies.

She smiles. "There is, it's a small group, so you're the third person and for today the only. The rest had things to do."

Odd. It's almost as if they didn't want him as part of the group. If this habit keeps going he'll really need more than just a weekend session. "That's just rude of them knowing I was finally showing up."

"To be fair, no one knew you were coming." Ms. Blanche, or so her name tag read, replies nonchalantly.

"Fair?!? You want to know what's not fair?! Having to come to these sessions when I know I'm perfectly fine! Paying for an extra sauce at McDonald's! Having a horny father so you can't play baseball! Not even playing baseball ever since kindergarten!"

Blanche's expression changes. This was something to dig deeper into and her eyes said it all. "Is this, kindergarten, where it all started?"

He stops his antics and stares back at her. "I was once told even as a baby I was an angry little shit. Turns out it wasn't true. So yes, to answer your question, kindergarten was when it started."

"Is it possible that you elaborate on that?"

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Wasting questions means wasting minutes of my already boring life. But if you insist,"

_"Class, I would all like you to meet Eren Yaeger. He just transferred from Maria Elementary and is happy to be part of Sina Academy for Young Learners. Especially our class."_

_"Excuse me teacher." There he was. Sitting in the front seat five inches from me. Raising his hand and shaking like a two year old. His name was Jean Kirschstien. "Sorry to correct you, but Eren was expelled from Maria because he got into a fight with a student and nearly killed him."_

_Stupid jerk. He didn't even know the story. Jean only went to Maria for a week before he was kicked out for calling the teacher a Bitch. "Well maybe if Ethan Bright wasn't trying to knock me off the monkey bars he might still have his fucking teeth!"_

_"Eren!" Ms. Nanaba lightly pinched me. "Language and as for you Jean, we do not expose people's personal business. Got it?"_

_I was placed in the middle in between Bert and Reiner. At the time those two were close friends. Too close if you asked me. They even shared a cubby and drank from the same juice box. I didn't mind, I had better things to do._

_Vandalizing the cabbies was certainly NOT one of them._

_"Eren! Time out corner, now!"_

_I'll have to admit, it was fun being there. I had time to think about my next trick. I wasn't even doing this for my well being, if you don't count Jean getting pissed that his cubby was destroyed the most._

_Ms. Nanaba was patient and consistent with me. I'm a nice person when I want to be, so I stopped the moment she was on her knees begging that I don't give her trouble. Jean however, was still pissed about his cubby and missing juice boxes._

_So I minded my business on the playground one day. Just sitting on the bench like a little angel, waiting for lunch to be over. Why such good behavior now? Thanks to Bert and his sweating issue, he got sent to the Nurse who told him there were Baseball Tryouts coming soon for the boys. Knowing me, I love baseball._

_Everyone was excited. Even Armin, Who I became friends with as well over time, was reading books about famous players. I was so entitled to the front covers I didn't even hear Jean calling my name. What did happen was possible my death._

_He threw a fucking boulder at me. I don't care what anyone says, a tiny rock could not have made the side of my head bleed for like, a hundred years. So we fought because of that. Right in front of the school staff. It was so bad they told the Coach directing Baseball that neither of us two will be allowed to play in any sport for quite some time._

_By time, they meant up until Highschool. The war was only beginning the moment he ruined my chance to play Baseball. I had to finish it. Now we were stuck with Dodgeball, the only sport with a coach that can tolerate us two._

Blanche sets her pen down, choosing not to finished what she recorded. She looks up at Eren with a funny face. Raising her brow. "You mean to tell me this whole anger issue started with Jean and only Jean? What about Ethan Bright?"

"You see Blanche, I don't start fights, and even if I do, I end them. However, if they come back for more, it's War. Ethan learned his fucking lesson, Jean just loves getting me riled up. So I beat the crap out of him." He says staring up at the ceiling.

"If you continue to do that," Blanche speaks sternly. "You are letting your emotions get to the best of you. You're letting Jean win."

He laughed at that. "Please bitch, I don't think screaming on the floor holding a bloody nose counts as a win."

"Please don't call me a bitch."

"Like I was saying, it's not a win. If you meant a win as us getting in trouble, well shit, it happens. It's not like that'll stop him from starting some fuckery. You just have to get used to it."

Blanche clicks her tongue. "What am I going to do with you?"

He sits up from the couch and rubs his hands together. About time he'd leave this place. "You could just let me go home."

"Eren, I'm afraid I'm not done with-"

"Yes you are. I'm getting up." He takes a step and walks around her chair, heading for the door. "You can't leave Mr. Yaeger we still have thirty minutes!" she calls after him.

Eren opens the door. "This is me leaving."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku: *eating French fries* See you guys next time. Byyyeeeeee!


End file.
